Zaude and the Aftermath
by Karndragon
Summary: AU Spoiler after Zaude. Sodia never would thought that someone would catch her in the act.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Vesperia.

**A/N: **This is another idea that popped in my head while I was sleeping. (Don't know if it's good or bad) Anyway, I've thought what would happen if Sodia's attack on Yuri didn't go unnotice. Also, just to point out that this is from the Xbox360 version of Tales of Vesperia.

**Caught**

Sodia was on her way to the top of Zaude. Her precious captain turned acting commandant Flynn Scifo got injured protecting his best friend, the man that Sodia had such distain for him, Yuri Lowell. She believed that his existence was actually hurting her leader and she was getting the sense that it was becoming more and more true. When Flynn got hurt protecting Yuri from Alexei's attack, it was the last straw and she was so upset about what happened to Flynn that she decided that enough was enough and that Yuri Lowell needed to be gone from her leader's life. She believed what she was about to do was for the sake of her leader, the leader she believed was and always will be the epitome of an Imperial Knight, an example for all knights to follow. Then, there was Yuri Lowell, the man who in her mind was the scum of the earth, a criminal that needed to be brought to justice and who was affecting her captain in a real bad way. She decided that she needed to do something about it before Yuri Lowell, the criminal, would ruin everything that that was dear to her and so with her resolve and after defeating the Royal Guard that was still helping the traitor Alexei; she went after long haired vigilante and intended to end him once and for all.

**Top of Zaude**

After Alexei was defeated and was literally crushed by the giant core of Zaude, Sodia appeared figured that the time was now. She was able to sneak past the people who were with Yuri, in which included Princess Estellise, the Aspio mage Rita Mordio, the former Imperial Knight Captain, Schwann who referred to be called Raven, the Kritiyan woman, Judith, the leader of Brave Vesperia, Karol Capel, and the dog that belonged to both Yuri and Flynn, Repede.

"The Adephagos disappeared into the void," Yuri recited looking up at the terror that was seeping onto Terca Lumireis, "yeah well I guess they didn't say that actually got rid of the damn thing. They just left this piece of remnant up there behind," Yuri heard steps from behind rushing to him, "Flynn…?"

Yuri turned expecting to see Flynn but instead, when he turned around, he was suddenly stabbed. The act caught him off guard and he got a look at his assailant and sure enough, he was surprised to see the one who stabbed him was Flynn's second-in-command, Sodia. Sodia had a look of shock on her face when she dropped her dagger and saw the blood that was seeping out of Yuri's side. Yuri, on the other hand, was going blank and was losing the feeling to his own body that it was surprise that he was still able to hold the sword, Dein Nomos. Yuri fell off of Zaude and was falling to the ocean.

Sodia stood there shocked, "I did it…I stabbed him…I actually stabbed him…"

Sodia had trouble keeping herself calm as she just realized what she had just done. It took her a moment but she was finally able to move from her spot and looked out from where Yuri had fell. She didn't see him and she figured that he was lost in sea and that if he didn't die from the stab wound she inflicted on him, he would die from sinking in the ocean.

"I have to get out here," Sodia said to herself in a low tone, "I have to sneak away before someone sees me."

Unfortunately for Sodia, that would not be the case because she heard a voice.

"What have you done?" a female voice spoke.

Sodia flinched in surprised as she could tell right away that someone saw her and she recognized the voice and knew that it was Princess Estellise.

Sodia turned and saw the princess with a shock looked on her face.

"What have you done? Why did you do that to Yuri?" Estelle asked upset and feeling hurt at what she saw.

Sodia didn't know how to respond, "Princess Estellise…I…"

"Why? Why? WHY?" Estelle was hysterical which caused Sodia to be a bit afraid.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" The voice of Rita Mordio was heard as she, as well as Karol, Repede, Raven, and Judith came rushing to find Estelle and Sodia.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" Karol asked.

"She hurt Yuri," Estelle said.

"Yuri?" Rita spoke.

"She stabbed Yuri," Estelle pointed at Sodia, "She stabbed Yuri. She may have killed him."

The rest of the group was shocked at what Estelle said and Sodia was wide eyed with what was going on. She was going to learn of the consequences of the choice she made.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the others, Yuri was saved by Duke and was looking after him.

**That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: The reactions of others.**


End file.
